


as you lay to die beside me

by TheThirdGreywaren (ShelbyDraven)



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Heavy Angst, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Sad Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:02:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShelbyDraven/pseuds/TheThirdGreywaren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Perhaps that was caused by the slowly growing puddle of blood around them, but thinking too much made Dorian’s thoughts turn sluggish. He tried to focus on the hand in his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	as you lay to die beside me

**Author's Note:**

> I was at the hospital for hours today, so this sad bit of writing came to me and I wrote it on my phone. I figured that someone might want some sadness as well, so here you go.
> 
> Title and inspiration from the song Your Protector by Fleet Foxes.
> 
> (p.s.: Varric and Iron Bull are mentioned in like one sentence but have no dialogue or real part in the story. Also I am sorry I wrote this. Plus it's unedited bc I am too tired and sad to properly edit)
> 
> ma emma lath = you are my love (elven)

Dorian Pavus found the one perk of dying beside your lover: there would be no need to worry about the bloodstains.

He told Piran as much, and the elf’s answering smile seemed more like a grimace.

“I was going to make new robes when we got back anyway,” Piran said weakly. The fading daylight couldn’t quite hide the sad expression in his lilac eyes, Dorian noticed. Then again, they were close together. Barely a foot of space was between them. He wasn’t sure where Iron Bull’s and Varric’s bodies were, exactly, but he knew that they were dead. He had captured the glimpse of Bull’s body falling before a rogue appeared behind Piran. Then there was only blood and Dorian’s scream, the sharp bite of a blade piercing his abdomen.

Finally, he had collapsed to lie next to his _amatus_ , and to die.

Even as he lay dying, Dorian found himself smiling. “Not plaidweave, though. Please tell me you would have stayed away from the - ”

The end of Dorian’s sentence was interrupted by the fire blossoming in his chest, and he fell into a coughing fit. The copper taste of blood stained his mouth.

Thank the Maker that Piran found it within himself to pick up on the failed delivery of Dorian’s joke.

“I was thinking a plaidweave set with matching boots.” Piran’s voice was breathy with exhaustion. Dorian’s hand seeked out Piran’s and he laced their fingers together, giving a comforting squeeze. Piran squeezed back in answer, although it was significantly weaker than usual.

Perhaps that was caused by the slowly growing puddle of blood around them, but thinking too much made Dorian’s thoughts turn sluggish. He tried to focus on the hand in his.

“ _Dorian_?” The ring of panic in Piran’s voice snapped Dorian from his thoughts, and he opened his eyes. He hadn’t even realized that he closed them.

“I’m here, _amatus_ ,” Dorian breathed. His wound still ached, but it was less excruciating and more familiar now. Death wasn’t such a foreign concept to him.

“I love you,” Piran said. The words sent a jolt throughout Dorian’s bones. Of course it was time to say the goodbyes. What was it he had said, years ago? Something about how dreadful an ‘after’ was? It was easy to realize that ‘after’ was almost as bad as ‘goodbye’. Both tore at the heart, and the thought of both left Dorian’s breath shaking.

At least he could blame it on the gaping hole in his stomach.

“I love you too, _amatus_.” Dorian could have probably blamed the love confession on blood loss, but in that moment, with his hand gripped in Piran’s, he didn’t care. The one person’s opinion that he cared about was dying next to him, with him, and the urge to spill every syrupy thought he ever had was almost overwhelming.

Almost, because a new fear was beginning to latch onto his thoughts.

“Will you wait for me?” Dorian asked. Dying was a terrifying thing, and right now a very real one as well, and the mage couldn’t stand the thought of facing it alone, without the bravest man in Thedas at his side.

Piran’s eyes slid closed.

“Always, _ma emma lath_.”

 


End file.
